Image sensors of photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, or the like, sometimes create moiré and false color, etc., that do not originally exist in an object if light rays emanating from the object contain components of spatial frequency that exceeds the limit spatial frequency of the image sensor. To reduce the occurrence of such phenomena, an optical low-pass filter is conventionally used; however, if an optical low-pass filter is used, the resolving power, a sense of resolution and contrast deteriorate. Furthermore, increases in cost and size of the image sensor also occur.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a photographing apparatus that achieves an optical low-pass filter effect to eliminate moiré and false color, etc., without the use of an optical low-pass filter by receiving object-emanating light rays via a plurality of pixels of different colors while driving an image sensor in a circular path in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the photographing optical system.
However, in the case where an image sensor is driven in a circular path in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the photographing optical system, the removal effect of false color and a deterioration in a sense of resolution can greatly differ depending on the driving diameter. For example, in the case where the driving diameter is too large, the sense of resolution is significantly deteriorated due to the image blurring by a large amount, and in the case where the driving diameter is too small, almost no false color removal effect is obtained. Accordingly, a driving diameter is desired which can obtain a maximum false color removal effect with the sense of resolution not deteriorating more than a noticeable amount.